The Drakken
by Abrokenromeo
Summary: A Short idea that popped into my head, a fairy tale to a child who wants to sleep.


The Drakken -

All was quiet in the household, as the light in a small bedroom clicked off. A rough hand, fingers marred from years of fighting, reaches down to pull a blanket upward. A small voice, speaks, her tender tone shaking off the silence of night.

"Mommy....can you tell me a story before I go to bed?"

The little girl with bright green eyes watches the small child, and speaks then, in a soft caring tone.

"Of course honey...I'll tell you a tale...my favorite Tale....The Story of The Drakken."

The little girl, reaching out for the stuffed pink panda beside her, and pulled it into her chest. She was intent on listening, her eyes locked upon her mother as she curled into the warmth of her bed.

"The Drakken.....was a man you see, feared and mocked by many. With skin as Blue as the Sky, and a heart so black that even the stars could not shine within it. Atleast, that was until the Emerald Queen Came. You see, The Emerald Queen and the Drakken were as close as close could be. Though many considered them to be evil, they were not truly. You see, no one who loves as much as they did, could truly be evil..."

The woman takes a deep breath, clearing her mind from thoughts of days past.

"There were those that sought to stop The Drakken and The Emerald Queen from their plans to take the world by force. The Princess and The Monkey King. They were The Drakken and The Emerald Queens greatest threats...and their greatest friends."

The little girl looks up at her mother. Confusion passing over her face.

"You see...despite how cold they were, how harsh to one another, neither never really hurt the other. Oh, they did mean things, but nothing to kill, nothing to hurt seriously. Just enough to show that one was Superior to the other. Just enough to show that The Drakken and the Emerald Lady were better. Oh the scemes they came up with, using badgers to attack a town, using a ray from the gods to steal all the earths water, and make it bow to them. All these things they tried, all these things they failed."

The woman runs a hand through her thick and long hair.

"It was not long, before The Drakken and The Emerald Queen fell in love, and though they did not admit it, one could not go one without the other. They were complete together. They never showed it in public, they had to maintain their fearsome visage you see, but when the doors to their castle closed, they were not Feared Conquerer and Warrior Queen, they were man, and woman, who loved."

The little girl smiles. She liked love stories.

"Then came the darkness from the sky....a truly dark evil, that put the games that The Princess, The Monkey King, The Drakken, and The Emerald Queen played, to shame, and so, The Drakken devised a trick, a plan, his best plan. He, and The Monkey King, together, along with The Emerald Queen and The Princess defeated the darkness, but there was a heavy price to pay...you see, The Drakken made a deal with the light, if it helped them defeat this darkness, if it gave him strength, and powers, he would forgoe his lifespan..."

The woman clenches the edge of her chair for a moment, it cracks.

"It was not soon after that The Princess and the Monkey King wed. It was shortly after that, as he grew weaker by the day, The Drakken and The Emerald Queen wed...The Princess and the Monkey were blessed with two beautiful sons..."

A single tear flows down the womans face.

"The Drakken and The Emerald Queen were so happy...soon they found they would have a child of their own, but they discovered that The Drakken, he would not live long enough to see the child born. On a day that even made the sky weep tears of sorrow. The Princess, The Monkey King and the Emerald Queen, lay The Drakken to rest. Never again to be feared, never again to be mocked, but he had done what he always wanted to. The Drakken, would be remembered for all times, not as Conqurer, but as friend, and husband."

The tears flow freely now. Shego leans over and kisses her now sleeping daughter on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Kimberly...."

---

Authors Note: Adjustments to the human Genome rarely turn out well, and with Drakkens flower powers I figured it shaved several years off his life, and he infact, Kimberlys -fathers- age. Shego is mid thirties, young enough to have a child still. 


End file.
